


Un giro del destino

by RaidenCross



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead and Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Adopt Eri and Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Mpreg, Omega Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Reincarnation, Sharingan, itachi is the biological son of erasermic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidenCross/pseuds/RaidenCross
Summary: Itachi pensó que la muerte seria el final... estaba muy equivocado.(o, Itachi Uchiha reencarna como el hijo de Yamada y Aizawa)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Un giro del destino

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!! 
> 
> Bueno, tenia esta idea por un tiempo, así que me anime a terminar de escribirlo. Espero les guste, Itachi merece un poco de cariño aun cuando no excuso sus acciones y decisiones que lo llevaron a ser un nunkenin, además, aun era un niño cuando asesino a su clan, y ocurrieron todos los eventos traumáticos que vivió. creo que merece una familia que lo quiera.
> 
> Pero esos solo son mis pensamientos XD espero que les guste, y si quieren decirme algo o dar alguna recomendación los leeré en los comentarios

Dolor

El dolor había sido una constante en su vida desde muy temprana edad, aun podía recordar el primer campo de batalla que sus inocentes ojos vieron a los cuatro años, mismo que lo llevo a cuestionarse las nociones de la vida o la existencia misma hasta mucho después del evento… pero, ¿Qué podía esperar?, ser espectador de la pérdida de innumerables vidas debido a la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi era una marca profunda que había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente incentivándolo a buscar la respuesta a una simple pregunta con más valor del esperado… ¿Qué es la vida?, desde que su padre lo lanzo a la realidad de la guerra en ciernes cuando aún era demasiado joven para entrenar, sus instintos lucharon por mantenerlo con vida, la existencia era así, siempre luchando por la continua supervivencia.

La vida nace.

La vida muere.

La vida… Lucha.

Descubrir ese significado le había llevado mucho, demasiadas sucesos y circunstancias que inclusive después de lanzarse de un precipicio no pudo comprender en su totalidad aparte del hecho de que nadie desea verdaderamente morir. No fue hasta que su pequeño hermano nació que pudo, por primera vez, tratar de entender… la vida… la existencia, era algo precioso y debía protegerse… deseaba poder cuidar así de Sasuke, siempre.

No lo logro.

A lo largo de los años lo había intentado, en verdad lo hizo, a pesar de la desconfianza mutua de su pueblo y clan entre ellos, trato de encontrar una solución donde su familia no se viera afectada, algo que traiga paz a ambos bandos y deje a su Otouto fuera de las riñas políticas que los ancianos confabulaban. Su empresa solo consiguió la muerte de sus seres queridos y su propia perdición, aunque nunca se arrepentiría de mantener vivo a su hermano, el peso de las muertes de sus padres se clavaba profundamente en su alma, carcomiendo su espíritu y sepultando su resolución y vida con la culpa que lo empañaba.

En ese tiempo no había podido pensar en una solución diferente para la situación en la que se encontraba, no se excusaría con su edad o con la desesperación que lo embargaba, era culpable del asesinato de su clan y eso era un hecho que nadie podría borrar. Pero, a pesar de todo, no había día o noche, segundo o minuto donde no se arrepintiese de la sangre derramada entre sus dedos… era un monstruo.

Los monstruos no merecen un final feliz.

Ese pensamiento lo trajo al presente, parpadeo para enfocar su nublada vista en el rostro asustado de la única persona a la que quería cuidar pese a todo, pero no obstante seguía lastimando aun cuando buscara lo mejor para él. Sasuke tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo, el mismo se despreciaba por todo aun cuando su sacrificio beneficio a la aldea, ahora podía reflexionar cuánto daño había resultado en todos los que quería… y aun cuando era egoísta e inmerecido a los ojos de su hermano menor y todo el mundo solo deseaba este último momento, los segundos que le quedaban antes de que su enfermedad en conjunto con sus lesiones le costasen la vida.

Sus piernas se movieron, tambaleantes como las de un animal recién nacido dando sus primeros pasos, podía sentir el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en su paladar, así como la inquietante falta de movilidad en su cuerpo demasiado cansado para seguir siquiera vivo. Sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz después de mucho tiempo de usar una máscara insensible en su rostro, extendió la mano buscando la sensación tibia de la piel de su hermano, cuando los dedos chocaron en la frente ajena mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos picando por salir, demasiado difíciles de contener, pero aun así logró la hazaña sonriendo para el último Uchiha que quedaría, anhelaba…aunque sabía no obtendría su deseo, el perdón de su pequeño hermano antes de caer en la oscuridad insensible, calmante y eterna.

Fue un segundo, pero para Itachi fue una eternidad antes de que su cuerpo perdiera fuerza y su rostro chocara contra una pared fría, sus casi ciegos ojos empezaron a reclamar el descanso de las profundidades de obsidiana que eran las tinieblas; Sasuke era todo lo que deseo que fuera, fuerte y capaz de protegerse en el mundo que podía traer tanto dolor como alegrías en un instante.

Con ese último pensamiento dejo que la oscuridad se lo tragara.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha siempre fue consciente de que moriría joven.

Su vida siempre había contenido una serie de certezas que no podía ignorar en todo su ingenio e intelecto perteneciente al prodigio de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha, su enfermedad y la vida que llevaba eran solo hechos para la conclusión final por la que hizo poco o nada por detener, es más, desde su actuación en la masacre de su familia lo había anhelado, un descanso de todo sus crímenes y errores, el agradable sopor de la nada e inexistencia tras la conclusión de su vida.

El olvido.

Pero, ¿Cuándo había conseguido algo que quería?

Debió suponerlo, la expectativa del descanso era demasiado buena para ser real.

Y… ahora…

Estaba oscuro.

Permanentemente oscuro, pero su conciencia se mantuvo presente en todo momento desde que despertó metafóricamente en el eterno vacío de su nueva residencia. Su entorno, nada más que ecos distantes de voces amorfas que no transmitían ningún conocimiento de su situación donde esperaba pacientemente la sentencia dictada para su persona, porque, ¿Qué más seria esto, sino el preludio de su castigo?... Con la poca movilidad que su cuerpo ofrecía hizo una mueca de resignación, plenamente consciente de que nada de lo que pudiera hacer evitaría la situación, y además… no deseaba detener la factura que tendría que pagar por las innumerables vidas que se había llevado en su empresa.

El tiempo paso sin inmutarse, y esperar se volvió una rutina, perdido en sus pensamientos sin ninguna sensación real en su cuerpo obtuvo un momento necesario para meditar extensamente sobre su situación, el adormecimiento muscular en sus extremidades, la carencia de luz o inclusive el constante cambio de su entorno le dieron una respuesta rápida a su inusual ubicación actual, y aun a pesar de su designación como un prodigio y la certeza de que no cambiaría nada, conservo la tonta esperanza de que estaba equivocado.

Porque, vivir nuevamente no sonaba prometedor para un hombre cansado de toda una vida donde su ser pacifista fue condenado a las batallas sin descanso y la sangre de sus congéneres en sus manos como una cicatriz quemada profundamente para marcarlo ante todos como un Nukenin… ya que, reencarnar con las extensas memorias de su larga vida como ninja no era más que una nueva forma de tortura para él, quien fuese el traidor, asesino y principalmente atormentador de su hermano menor.

Prefiriendo descartar sus problemáticos pensamientos, dejo que la somnolencia ocasionada por sus escasas fuerzas lo arrastrara a la esperada inconciencia.

**.**

**.**

La lóbrega nebulosa del cielo nocturno perteneciente a las altas horas de la noche, cubrían la superficie de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad de Musutafu. La carencia de actividad en las calles daba el beneficio del silencio empañando las avenidas poco transitadas, una ilusión que se encargaba de sobreponer a la realidad de los crecientes delitos, el oscuro camuflaje que la falta de luces en los postes, brindaba la cualidad de un refugio perfecto para las sombras que deambulaban en la ilegalidad de los más peligrosos movimientos criminales.

La tranquilidad en el lugar fue perturbada por el sonido de pasos rompiendo la aparente calma que se había instalado, los agiles movimientos de las figuras presentes se sobreponían en una danza de evasión y ataque consecutiva, el inesperado brillo rojizo proveniente del más bajo sacudió los cimientos de los deshonestos traficantes que enfrentaban a uno de los héroes clandestinos que patrullaba la zona marcada en su ruta.

La maldición colectiva que se dejó escuchar, tras la vista del héroe, fue suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchadas cuadras abajo ante el silencio reinante de todo lo demás, los movimientos fluidos en la penumbra fueron sincronizados y mientras el pequeño número de villanos se resistió activamente, el combate dio inicio ante las escasas salidas que el callejón, al que habían llegado, proporcionaba.

“Estas en el camino héroe”. El fuerte ruido de los nudillos partiéndose en un gesto amenazador fue seguido de la liberación de filosas espinas en el cuerpo del hombre que lideraba a sus dos compañeros. Con la orden tacita dada, la pelea dio comienzo mientras los criminales se proponían a atacar cada uno con su propio don en un trabajo de equipo bien elaborado.

Un gruñido bajo se dejó escuchar tras la cinta de captura usada como bufanda que cubría la boca de EraserHead, el pelinegro frunció el ceño debajo de sus antiparras y procedió a moverse antes de interceptar el primer golpe activando su propia peculiaridad para evitar el daño por las espinas ajenas. Acertó un golpe bien ubicado a su contrincante antes de esquivar el hielo que otro de los presentes extendió hasta sus pies con la intención de atraparlos. Mientras se estabilizaba por su rápido movimiento el filo de las cuchillas en las manos del tercer villano cortaron profundamente en su brazo izquierdo.

El héroe de borrador apretó los labios conteniendo un gemido adolorido cuando las gotas de sangre fluyeron desde su reciente herida hasta el suelo, llevo su extremidad ilesa a apretar la zona lastimada buscando detener el sangrado mientras retrocedía un paso antes de dar un salto para situarse sobre un contenedor de basura, evitando por poco que una espina sea clavada en su cuerpo. Se regañó mentalmente por su ilógica distracción activando nuevamente borrador, mismo que había apagado con anterioridad por la sorpresa del golpe enemigo.

Su cabello floto hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de desprecio manteniendo la mirada en el líder de la pandilla de traficantes. Su arma de captura se movió en un circuito rápido para golpear hábilmente a su enemigo de turno y maniobrar a su alrededor ignorando el dolor palpitante de la carne de su brazo abierta. Sus ojos resecos por el uso excesivo de su peculiaridad lo hicieron parpadear por un momento aprovechando la situación para agacharse en el suelo y barrer las rodillas del hombre atrapado en su arma de captura. Las personas restantes se lanzaron a apoyar a su jefe en un ataque brutal mientras sus pies se movieron en un baile intrincado para deslizarse a pulgadas del golpe dirigido a su persona y sujetar el brazo ajeno para usar el peso contrario y arrogar al tipo de la peculiaridad de cuchillo a centímetros del usuario de hielo. Aprovecho la distracción para asegurar una patada al estómago al hombre que aún estaba de pie.

El hielo pronto empezó a subir por su extremidad inferior, uso su flexibilidad para contorsionarse hasta asestar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del contrario. Aterrizo en un movimiento torpe por el entumecimiento de su pierna, pero no se detuvo hasta que se ubicó sobre el hombre alfa y golpeó la cabeza ajena contra el cemento dejando al último delincuente inconsciente.

Se tomó un momento para respirar por el cansancio que últimamente fatigaba sus movimientos, la mano ilesa se situó en su cabeza masajeando sus sienes por el dolor de cabeza en ciernes, con un suspiro dejo sus males para después y extrajo su celular para marcar el número de la policía de la zona y arrestar a los delincuentes.

.

.

El papeleo era una mierda.

En especial cuando el dolor en su brazo vendado recientemente por los paramédicos de manera improvisada por el momento pulsaba con los tirones de piel abierta. Su mano termino de firmar las ultimas formalidades y se puso de pie con la intensión de volver a su apartamento antes de que Hizashi lo hiciera para poder coser el mismo su herida. Al menos esa fue su intención, ya que el mareo que asalto sus sentidos lo hizo tropezar con la silla y casi caer si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos en conjunto con el zarandeo de su brazo por la brusquedad de su acción.

Cerro los ojos con unas nauseas repentinas y de pronto se encontró rodeado del oficial de policía que lo estuvo atendiendo hace unos momentos, las manos extrañas flotando cerca de su persona y se resistió a la sensación de vaciar su estómago en el pulido piso de baldosas de la estación.

“EraseHead… ¿está bien?... ¿desea que llame a alguien para que lo recoja?” La voz del guardia se difumino en sus sentidos embotados, antes de que pudiera responder a las preguntas planteadas, sus enrojecidos ojos perdieron enfoque, la oscuridad abarco todo su mundo y se precipito al suelo como un peso muerto.

.

.

Las patrullas eran algo cotidiano.

Todo héroe en servicio activo realizaba la labor asegurándose de que el crimen sea suprimido en las calles y los lugares sean más seguros para la sociedad. Y eso no había cambiado aun cuando realizaba múltiples trabajos a parte de su principal deber como héroe profesional. Para Hizashi Yamada ese hecho significaba que debía esforzarse más, amaba todos sus trabajos y no dejaría que nada menos que cien por ciento fuera dejado en cada uno de ellos. Siempre había sido una persona innatamente exuberante y ruidosa por lo que su ánimo no aminoraba ante muchas cosas, siempre se encargaba de tener una sonrisa en sus labios cuando su personalidad Present Mic era quien dominaba la situación, eso al menos era cuando sabía a ciencia cierta que Shouta estaba a salvo, que su esposo y omega se encontraba fuera de peligro… aun cuando confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de Eraser y a pesar de que nunca impediría que el amor de su vida desempeñara su deber como héroe, siempre tenía esa leve inquietud por la seguridad del hombre al que amaba.

Y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Seria cursi decir que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista, pero de por si era un alfa muy sensible que siempre tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y si… se enamoró de ese adolecente gruñón que lo golpeo en el festival deportivo de UA. Conocerlo y ser uno de sus mejores amigos solo reforzó el amor en su corazón para el ahora héroe, que en el pasado había sido transferido de estudios generales a la clase heroica.

Casarse con Aizawa Shouta fue su mejor decisión.

No lo cambiaría por nada.

Y esa era la precisa razón por la que su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vislumbro el numero en su teléfono. Como profesionales y maridos ambos eran los contactos de emergencia del contrario, además de llevar los números de emergencias agendados entre su teléfono, el hecho de que fuera el hospital quien lo comunico lo asustaba más de lo que pudiera pensar, detuvo su camino en su ruta marcada y dejo que su voz se escuchara en un tono moderado, la sonrisa característica de su personalidad no era visible.

“¿Señor Yamada?”. Brindo un asentimiento antes de recordar que su interlocutora no podía verlo y obligo a su voz a salir para otorgar una respuesta entendible. “Le hablo desde el hospital general de Musutafu, usted figura como el contacto de EraserHead… fue traído hace una hora por lesiones y pérdida de sangre, los oficiales que lo trajeron informaron que sufrió un desmayo en la estación de policías, aunque su condición es estable sería bueno que pudiera venir a recogerlo”

Se quedó en silencio por un momento que pareció demasiado largo para sí mismo, sus extremidades entumidas por el miedo y su voz repentinamente desaparecida no ayudaba a su esfuerzo por contestar como una persona normal, cuando volvió a encontrar su voz confirmo su asistencia y aunque sintió que su estómago se hundió con la preocupación latente se forzó a moverse para llegar lo más pronto posible con su esposo.

_Shouta… ya voy, pronto estaré a tu lado._

.

.

El frio y estéril espacio que era el hospital, se encontraba a esas horas de la madrugada vacío, el héroe profesional de la voz aprovecho el momento situarse en la recepción con movimientos fluidos para encarar a la secretaria que se encontraba en el lugar, se intercambiaron cortas frases y la verificación de la identidad civil del héroe antes de que se le permitiera acercarse a las habitaciones. Al pasar las puertas y situar su esmeralda mirada en la cama, su corazón dio un vuelco preocupado por la apariencia pequeña e indefensa de un siempre fuerte Aizawa, y, aun así, el alivio de verlo respirando… vivo, hizo que un peso se levantara de sus hombros… Shouta estaba bien.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la inesperada entrada del médico, un hombre mayor con el cabello canoso y una bata de hospital, que revisaba los documentos que tenía en un portapapeles, su mirada se dirigió a Present Mic, e hizo un gesto de saludo para después pasar a volver a examinar los análisis en su poder.

“Buenas noches… o días, ya que pasamos las doce… tengo algunas preguntas para usted señor Yamada”

“Claro… pero, Shouta va estar bien, ¿verdad?”. El pánico bordeo los tonos de voz, hizo lo posible porque su peculiaridad se viera alejada de sus palabras y espero con la desesperación grabada en su rostro por una respuesta. “Se tuvieron que aplicar puntos en su lesión en el brazo y sugiero que lo mantenga en reposo… el desmayo que sufrió se debe a la bajada de tensión arterial, creemos que fue ocasionado por la pérdida de sangre, pero los análisis muestran que hay cambios hormonales que pudieron causarlo, eh mandado a repetir el procedimiento, pero antes… ¿Cuándo fue su ultimo celo?”

El alivio parcial inundo su sistema para después estremecerse con el hecho de que algo podría ir mal con el héroe de borrador, escucho atentamente las palabras del médico a pesar de que su cerebro no podría procesar nada más que el hecho de ver a su esposo inconsciente en una cama de hospital. Irreflexivamente y sin prestar verdadera atención mientras que su rostro volvía a mirar a su pelinegro respondió el cuestionamiento del doctor “Hace tres meses… debería haber llegado hace una semana… ¿despertara pronto?”.

Un tarareo proveniente del médico en asentimiento antes de proceder a explicar. “Si, los analgésicos junto con el estrés de los eventos lo harán dormir por un tiempo, es mejor que descanse… en algunas horas debería estar bien, le avisare cuando los resultados de sus exámenes estén listos”.

.

.

El suave sonido de un tarareo fue lo primero que escucho cuando salió de la inconciencia y el sopor del sueño.

Una mano se movía suavemente por su cabello terminando de sacarlo de su siesta. Shouta parpadeo y dejo escapar un gemido adolorido por la rigidez de su cuerpo y el dolor sordo de su brazo al moverlo. Su cuerpo tenso se calmó cuando su cansada vista se topó con la imagen de un Hizashi con el cabello mojado y libre de las toneladas de gel que llevaba usualmente, su cuello sin la presencia de su altavoz y la chaqueta apoyada en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, después de confirmar que su esposo era quien se encontraba a su lado inspecciono el lugar con la vista y no le tomo mucho identificar el lugar donde se encontraba.

El hospital.

Odiaba los hospitales… prefería mil veces atenderse en la enfermería de UA con la confiable Recovery Girl.

“Oí… ¿puedes mirarme Shouta?” el murmullo de una voz suave lo saco de sus pensamientos molestos por haber terminado en ese lugar de todos los lugares. Giro su rostro para enfrentar el preocupado del rubio y dio un gruñido de asentimiento, su cabeza se sentía pesada y el cansancio que embargaba su cuerpo los días anteriores, más de lo usual, lo persuadió ante la exigencia de su cuerpo para dormir… pero no lo haría, porque solo quería quitar la preocupación de su siempre alegre alfa. “Zashi… ¿No has descansado… verdad?”

Una sonrisa avergonzada creció en el rostro del héroe de voz, se inclinó hacia el herido y dejo que su rostro se hundiera en el cuello ajeno para olfatear el suave y dulce aroma de su marido… aroma que últimamente se sentía más dulce de lo usual. “Sabes que no podría en estas circunstancias, prefiero vigilar tus sueños…además, avise la escuela, el director dará tu clase de ética y Tensei convenció a Nemuri para que cubra mi salón de inglés”.

El indicio de una risa repercutió desde su garganta y deseo poder tener su bufanda para cubrir la creciente mueca en sus labios por lo narrado, sus amigos eran los mejores en verdad, aunque la perspectiva de las emocionadas fiestas de la heroína con clasificación para mayores de 18 años lo hacía estremecer. “Nemuri va a acabar con el…”

“No seas malo, confió en la resistencia de Tensei”. Siguió el sentido de la broma antes de cambiar su expresión por una más preocupada. “Dios…Shouta, pensé… ¡eres un idiota!... pensé lo peor”, término gritando más fuerte de lo esperado, la verdad era que el pánico lo había dominado y aunque esta no era la primera vez en sus florecientes carreras que alguno había resultado herido el simple hecho de necesitar un hospital levantaba alarmas en la mente de ambos de la trágica muerte de su amigo en común, Oboro Shirakumo.

“Estoy bien… fue mi propia imprudencia… deja de estresarte tanto”. La respuesta que escapo de los labios del omega salió más tranquila de lo esperado, libre de algún gruñido u enojo por lo dicho por su pareja, se conocían demasiado bien como para interpretar sus palabras o la falta de ellas. Y, en esta ocasión el conocimiento de la seguridad de ambos fue suficiente para extender una manta calmante en sus deshilachados sentimientos.

.

.

No paso mucho para que la calma que tenían en esa pequeña habitación de hospital se viera interrumpida por la llegada de una enfermera junto con el médico que lo recibió con anterioridad. Yamada se incorporó de su posición semi-acostada, cerca del lado de su marido en un abrazo parcial, brindo un saludo mucho más alegre de lo que pudo expresar con anterioridad y se propuso a escuchar lo que el mayor tenía que decir.

Los términos médicos nunca habían sido su fuerte, siempre fue una persona de acción, por lo que aun cuando aprendió como brindar los primeros auxilios en caso de una emergencia, que todo héroe debía conocer, nunca incursiono en temas más avanzados, aun así, un presentimiento… ¿o podría llamarlo instinto?, Le grito que debía adivinar las palabras que el medico se esmeraba en explicar con hechos técnicas.

Todo cobro sentido cuando las últimas frases del licenciado en medicina se filtraron por su cerebro para despertarlo de su estupor, un golpe figurativamente repentino de un mazo sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

“Bien… en conclusión… esta embarazado”. Todos los ojos de la habitación se centraron únicamente en el héroe omega de cabello negro que miraba silenciosamente su propio estómago. Un grito demasiado entusiasta precedió al fuerte abrazo que proporciono el rubio héroe y presentador de radio.

.

.

Aizawa Shouta estaba cansado.

Ahora, eso en sí, no sería una novedad, era un héroe subterráneo quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo nocturno patrullando las calles con mayor índice de criminalidad, y entre su labor como héroe, también era un maestro que preparaba sus escasas clases de ética responsablemente procurando lo mejor para sus alumnos y sus futuros, ya que la mayoría de las veces terminaba expulsando y reescribiendo a sus clases heroicas… a diferencia de su esposo, quien sabía maniobrar efectivamente con sus tres empleos; el mismo era una persona que no podía ver sus límites en cuanto a esforzarse.

Pero, ahora…

Era diferente…

Un suceso que, a pesar de su estatus como omega, no había creído posible en su arriesgada vida, pero que se alzaba entre las probabilidades del destino para brindarle la oportunidad de algo que jamás había tenido verdaderamente hasta que conocía a todos sus amigos en UA.

Una familia.

El solo pensamiento despertaba una extraña calidez en su pecho e hizo que los sentimientos florecieran más fuerte que en cualquier situación. Además, ante todo era un hombre que se guiaba por el pensamiento lógico, así era como operaba y después de conocerse desde sus días en UA, estar casados ahora por dos años, parecía innegablemente lógico que agrandaran su pequeño hogar para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo ser.

Rememorar como terminaron juntos, llevo a su mente a sumirse en el recuerdo, como comenzaron siendo amigos en la escuela para después mutar esa extraordinaria amistad a algo más profundo y maravilloso como lo sería ser novio del sonriente chico que era Yamada Hizashi. El tiempo paso volando como lo hace cuando disfrutas enteramente cada segundo, y la graduación llego, uno pensaría que independizarse como héroes traería distancia entre ambos, el trabajo, el deber y las nuevas responsabilidades… pero todo eso no había importado, se habían mantenido juntos.

Y así llego el día.

A pesar de la inseguridad y el miedo por lo que el futuro podía depararles en sus carreras como héroes no había algo que desearan más que pasar el tiempo en su mutua compañía, un complemento adecuado que realizaban entre ambos… lo que los llevo a contraer matrimonio para cuando cumplieron veintidós respectivamente.

Ahora dos años después, _Yamada Shouta_ era feliz.

Serian padres.


End file.
